


Hiding the Best of Him

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Series: Desert Witch Kent Parson [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Witchcraft, desert witch, modern witch, plant dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: A day in the life of a closeted witch a little too sensitive about his plants.





	Hiding the Best of Him

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to the anon leaving me so, so many desert witch!kent ideas over in my inbox on tumblr! this one's for you <3

Kent scrambles around his apartment carrying pot after pot of his babies (read: plants) into his office. He’s so adamant on hiding his craft--keeping at least one positive aspect of his life to himself--that whenever anyone is coming over, he clears out anything magic-related from the main parts of his place, including but not limited to his candles, non-sports books, crystals, and, of course, his houseplants. Logically, he knows most people wouldn’t put two-and-two together, but he didn’t want to find out what big, super-masculine hockey players will think about his being a dedicated plant dad. 

 

He feels bad about moving all his little ones, but his office has nice light and plenty of space for the smaller ones recently sprouted from cuttings and just taking root in their soil along the windowsill. Kent nudges open the door with his foot and gently sets the last of his plants on his desk. The aloe plant looks out of place next to his charity documents and laptop. One the guys leave, he’ll put it back on his balcony. Before leaving them all by themselves, he plugs in the humidifier near the stand holding his hanging spider plant, which has been relocated from his bathroom. 

 

With ten minutes minutes to spare, he does a full sweep of his kitchen, living room, bathroom, and balcony, making sure he didn’t miss anything. The intercom buzzes. 

 

“Paaarrserrr!” crackles through the speaker. 

 

Scraps, Anders, Swoops, Shinny, and Missie come pouring in holding pizza and beer, Anders shakes a DVD case in the air and makes his way over to Kent’s TV setup with a little jump in his step. He can only imagine what that jokester considers decent enough for movie night. 

 

When it’s one of the older members turn for movie night, the whole team (aside from a few sticks in the mud) come. Parser and Swoops, being rookies, aren’t expected to take on the responsibility of hosting so many guys. So occasionally, Anders will text a couple of them and ask if they’re busy. It works for them. Kent appreciates the trouble his captain is going through to keep him involved, but it’s not necessary. He can handle being alone with his plants. Sometimes, he prefers it. They don’t judge him or care if he likes dick. 

 

“Hey, kid,” Shinny greets him, manhandling him into a tight side hug and letting him go just as quickly with a firm pat on his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, hey,” Kent says, giving a long nod. “There are cups and shit in that cupboard. Feel free to raid the ‘fridge.” 

 

“When are you actually move-in, Parse? Or are you waiting on finding a more permanent place before putting your roots down?” 

 

“It been months. Place look like stock photo.”

 

“Wow! Good to know you think so highly of my style,” Kent chides back with an eyeroll. 

 

He reaches for a wine glass on the top shelf and manages to get it without anyone commenting on his height. He pours himself a healthy glass and joins Swoops on the couch. 

 

“Give him a break. I know my place isn’t much better. It’s not like we’ve had time outside practice and roadies to think about interior decorating,” Swoops interjects. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! kudos and comments keep me going <3 
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](softkent.tumblr.com)!


End file.
